clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadcrush (2)
The twelfth episode of Season 7. Summary Homecoming is here, and the secrets start to spill left and right. Angel learns of Felicity's true plans and scrambles to keep her past hidden from her friends. Meanwhile, after learning a major secret about his date, Emily, Tripp wonders what that means about his sexuality and identity. And Eliza is ecstatic to be at her senior homecoming with Dex, but starts to realize his true feelings don't lie with her. Main Plot When Felicity tries to blackmail Angel for her help in saving their old friend, Angel starts to reflect on who she used to be and is dead set on keeping her secrets hidden, but is that even possible? Sub Plot Tripp is still shocked by a revelation Emily tells him and starts to wonder what this means for their budding romance and for himself. Third Plot Eliza is ready to have the perfect final homecoming at Clearwater High with Dex by her side, but as the night goes on, she starts to realize she's been looking through rose-colored glasses and she has to accept things aren't going to work out the way she wants. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Deadcrush" by Alt-J. *The original title of this episode was named "Smoke and Mirrors" after the song by Imagine Dragons. *Danielle’s cocaine use is revealed to the entire school. *This episode marks the start of the Tripp-Emily Relationship. *This episode marks Dex's 100th appearance. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Jeremy Allen White' as Bobby *'Tom Holland' as Jeff Atkin *'Alex Wolff' as Sean Collins *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Jeanine Mason' as Felicity Evans *'Chloe Arden' as Emily Gardner *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Victoria Hayes *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Ajiona Alexus' as Gia Montello *'Regina King' as Monet Nathanson *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Lili Reinhart' as Alyssa Sanders *'Brandon Flynn' as Brady Wagner *'Garrett Clayton' as Jake Wolinski Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Peyton: WHERE’S ANGEL? No one can find her or Felicity anywhere! THE DANCE Danielle: If I find that bitch, I will rip her limb from limb! Angel: Felicity, you don’t have to do this! Felicity: YES I FUCKING DO BITCH! (Scott and Peyton are seen running and looking very scared) THAT NO ONE Emily: I don’t want to catch feelings for someone who could never like me back. Tripp: Who said I could never like you back…? Matt: It’s okay now, but what about when people find out man? (Tripp and Emily are seen about to kiss) WILL FORGET Eliza: I just really want him to want me too. Brittany: If he liked you, he wouldn’t be chasing after someone else all night. Eliza: How could you do that to me?! (Eliza is seen storming out of the dance) NEW EPISODE “DEADCRUSH (2)” COMING SOON ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 712a.png 712b.jpg 712c.png |-| Quotes= *Jeff: “If it makes you feel any better, I couldn’t even tell! So…gold star!” *Chloe: “Oh, the guilt is ALL over that after-sex glow. That ain’t no Jeffree Star highlighter, sis.” *Victoria: "I need you to forget about me, okay? Don't break your own heart. I'm too complicated. In a parallel universe, we could work out, but not this one." *Angel: "I know if people knew what I had done...they would never look at me the same." *Lana: "I never thought I'd say this...but I need Keith." *Gia: “Exactly. All you need is some good gal pals to make it through high school. I say that, but I’m totally getting dicked down later tonight, yikes.” *Lana: "Let's put this dead bitch to rest..." *Eric: “We proved what we prove time and time again: that we’re there for each other no matter what. We fight and we get on each other’s nerves, but we’re a family, and a family comes to each other’s sides the second someone needs it.” |-| Music= *Dancing's Not A Crime- Panic! at the Disco *Doing it For the Money- Foster the People *New Rules- Dua Lipa *Easily- Bruno Major *Solo- Clean Bandit & Demi Lovato *Two Kinds of Happiness- The Strokes *Kiss With A Fist- Florence & the Machine *All of You- Betty Who |-| Link= *https://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_712:_Deadcrush_(2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Angel Plots Category:Tripp Plots Category:Eliza Plots